


Shy

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [103]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Lucifer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Nest Cuddles, Shy Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Lucifer gets really, adorably shy and builds himself a nest in the closet. Luckily, Sam and Gabriel know just how to convince him to let them into his hiding space for some snuggle time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

“I can’t find Luka anywhere,” Sam complains, tilting his head towards the closet where he knows the archangel is hiding.

 

“Me neither,” Gabriel agrees. “I know he’s around somewhere; I just don’t know where.” He grins when the pile of clothes in the closet rustles.

 

“It’s a shame, too. It’s getting cold and I wish I had a warm angel to cuddle with.”

 

Gabriel sticks out his tongue and starts to pout. “What about me,” he mouths.

 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Play along,” he whispers.

 

“Me too,” Gabriel says aloud. “Everyone knows that Lucifer is the snuggliest angel around.”

 

“Too bad neither of us know where he is.” The closet door slides open and Sam grins. They both pad over to the closet and peer inside at the nest of pillows, clothes, and blankets on the floor. The blanket moves and they smile. “Look, I found him,” Sam announces.

 

Gabriel takes a tentative step forward. “Hey, Luce? I know you’re feeling really shy today, but do you mind if Sammy and I come in and hang out with you for a while?”

 

Lucifer’s head pops out of the nest and he narrows his eyes. “You just wanna cuddle?”

 

“Yup, that’s it. We promise,” Sam assures him.

 

Both corners of the blanket flick back and Gabriel grins before sliding in beside Lucifer. Sam joins him a moment later and Lucifer blushes and buries his face in Sam’s sweater.

 

All three of them fall silent and before long, the warmth of each other’s bodies has lulled them into a comfortable stupor. “I love you,” Lucifer mumbles.

 

“I love you, too,” Sam whispers.

 

“And so do I,” Gabriel promises.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My new tumblr: http://lovesongforlulu.tumblr.com/
> 
> The password is bowtiesarecool. (Without the period.)


End file.
